This invention concerns cutting inserts for the metalworking industry and is especially concerned with an indexable cemented carbide cutting insert used with toolholders for removing material from metal workpieces.
Cutting insert designs and configurations are many in the metalworking art. Some of the more recent configurations may be seen by a review of the McCreery et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,307. This patent disclosed a new style cutting insert that recognized that chip control could be effected without the use of molded chipbreaker grooves or superstructures that would impede the flow of the chip and increase the horsepower requirements.
The cutting insert disclosed by McCreery et al had a cutting edge, land area, descending wall and a planar floor, each having a certain relation to the other. A similar insert, but having a molded chipbreaker groove, was also shown in the McKelvey U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,664.
Other cutting tool configurations may be reviewed, such as the cutting tool configuration of Klopstock, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,516, granted in 1930. The tool configuration was for a single piece tool long before cemented carbides and indexable inserts came into existence and, further, Klopstock did not disclose all the relevant features and the relationship of one to another to effectively control chips being broken as they are removed from a metal workpiece.